B2ST / BEAST
660px B2ST / BEAST *'Nombre:' B2ST / BEAST (비스트). **'¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?:' Un acrónimo de Boys to Search for Top, sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos días antes de su debut. Siguen siendo conocidos tanto como B2ST o BEAST, dado que su logo grupal es la marca representativa con un 2 de por medio. *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Gris oscuro perlado. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2UTY o B2STIE. *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment (La misma de 4minute, BTOB, Trouble Maker, 2Yoon, G.NA, y Roh Ji Hoon.) *'Agencia en Japon:' Universal Music Japan. 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' thumb|262px Hubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un aspirante a miembro de BIGBANG. Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP entertainment por mucho tiempo. Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM , incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros más, sin embargo el prefirió enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. Yong Jun Hyung (El rapero del grupo) era un miembro de Xing. Y Yang Yoseob ex bailarín de AJ. 'Debut' El grupo comenzó su carrera a finales del año 2009, siendo presentados en un documental de la MTV coreana llamado MTV B2ST. El 16 de Octubre de 2009, el primer disco del grupo “Beast Is The Best” se puso a la venta, consiguiendo vender 20.000 copias sólo durante ese mes. Cube Entertaiment reconoció más tarde que la tirada inicial se había agotado tan rápido que habían tenido que producir 5.000 copias más. El disco llegó a vender las 40.000 copias, hecho que llamó la atención de la crítica, ya que lo habitual para un grupo primerizo es vender alrededor de las 10.000 copias. El 15 de Octubre de 2009, los miembros del grupo realizaron su primera aparición televisiva en el programa de variedades MTV GongGae Hall, y el día 16, debutaron en vivo en el programa de la KBS “Music Bank” con la canción Bad Girl. Beast ganó su primer premio como Grupo revelación del mes de Diciembre, el día 2 de Diciembre de 2009, premio otorgado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo de Corea. 2010 El 4 de Enero de 2010, Cube Entertainment anuncia que tanto BEAST, así como sus compañeras de 4Minute habían llegado a un acuerdo con la compañía Universal, para el lanzamiento y promoción de discos a nivel internacional. Así, el 23 de Enero, el grupo comienza su primera promoción internacional en Taiwan. El 3 de Febrero de 2010, en los 19th Seoul Music Awards, fueron galardonados con el premio “Best Newcomer Award“, que compartieron con los grupos femeninos T-Ara y After School. BEAST iba a lanzar su segundo mini-album “Shock Of The New Era” el 2 de Marzo de 2010, pero la fecha fue adelantada por un día, debido a que se infiltraron sus canciones en internet. A pesar de ello, el albúm se alzó a los primeros puestos de las listas de ventas coreanas, vendiendo rápidamente 20.000 copias. El primer single “Shock” constituía, además, un nuevo género llamado “Rocktronic”, una combinación de música rock y música electrónica. Revisiones posteriores de la canción han demostrado que poseía también grandes voces y un gran sonido, a las que además se incorporaban unas rutinas complejas de baile “VTach“. El 25 de Marzo, reciben su primer Número 1 ganando el “M!Countdown” de la Mnet con la canción Shock. El álbum “Shock of the New Era” llegó a ganar el Disco de Oro poco después de su presentación en Singapur, Malasia y Tailandia; premios que los chicos recibieron en el “Summer CUBE Stars Party 2010” celebrado en el Samyu Center Event Hall de Seúl. Más adelante, el 14 de abril el grupo saca un MV especial titulado “Take Care of My Girlfried”, que se crea sin la ayuda del staffs. A principios de abril salió al aire su reality show “B2st Almighty” (Cual es la 2º temporada de “MTV B2ST”) del cual obtuvo mucha audiencia con su 1º episodio. BEAST visita America por 1º vez desde su debut para asistir al “Hollywood Bowl” el 01 de mayo. En uno de los episodios de “B2ST Almighty” el grupo crea un MV para “Mystery”, apareciendo en el las chicas de Kara y SNSD. Para la promoción del grupo 4Minute, los chicos aparecen en el teaser “Who’s Next”. El 29 de abril lanzan un nuevo single digital titulado “Easy (Sincere Ver.)”. El 22 de mayo participan en el “2010 I Love Korea DREAM CONCERT” junto con otros artistas. El 17 de septiembre de 2010, lanzaron la canción “Jumeogeul Kkwak Jwigo” (주먹을 꽉 쥐고 (Clenching My Fist Tight), que fue el quinto single de su tercer mini álbum “Mastermind” y que se ganó la atención del público por las destrezas vocales que presentaba. Mastermind fue lanzado el 28 de septiembre de 2010. El 8 de octubre de 2010, una semana después, BEAST consiguió el primer lugar en el programa de la KBS Music Bank con la canción “Soom” (숨). El 23 de octubre de 2010, BEAST son galardonados con el Premio al “Artista Asiático más Influyente” que se da a aquellos que han ganado la mayor atención en Asia durante el año. El 3 de noviembre de 2010, BEAST puso en preventa su cuarto mini-album “Lights Go On Again“. El álbum se colocó rápidamente entre los 5 primeros lugares en las listas de ventas de Mnet con su tema principal, “Beautiful”. Debut Japón BEAST debutó en Japón, con el lanzamiento de “Beast – Japan Premium Edition“, el 24 de noviembre de 2010. En su debut consiguieron el puesto 13 en las listas Oricon semanales. El 27 de noviembre de 2010, realizaron su primera aparición llamada “The Legend of Beast, Vol.1” en el Tokyo Big Ohdaiba, y cantaron 9 canciones, entre ellas “Bad Girl”, “Shock” y “Soom”. El 23 de diciembre, se anunció la salida de varios duetos realizados por los distintos miembros del grupo, “Thanks To”, una canción hip hop de YoSeop y JunHyung, el tema de R&B “Let It Snow” de HyunSeung y GiKwang, y la balada “Muni Dathimyeon” (문이 닫히면 When the door closes) de DooJoon y DongWoon. Las canciones fueron incluidas dentro del mini-álbum digital “My Story”, junto con la versión completa de la canción “Lights Go On Again”. Beast comenzó su aventura japonesa con el lanzamiento del video musical de su primer single japonés “Shock (versión japonesa)” el 27 de febrero de 2011 e hizo su debut oficial con su lanzamiento el 16 de marzo de 2011. El single debutó en el número 2 en las listas semanales de Oricon, y se convirtió en el debut más importante conseguido por un artista no japonés en Japón desde “My Heaven” de BIGBANG (número 3 en 2009). Sin embargo, debido al terremoto Tohoku de Marzo de 2011, todos eventos de promoción programados en territorio japonés fueron cancelados. El 17 de mayo 2011, BEAST lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo titulado “Fiction and Fact”, que contiene 10 pistas, 8 nuevas canciones, una versión Unplugged de su canción “Lightless” y una versión de orquesta de su canción principal “Fiction”. La canción “On Rainy Days” (비가 오는 날엔), fue lanzada como primer single digital antes del lanzamiento de su álbum y se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. El 19 de mayo de 2011, mientras continuaban con la promoción de “Fiction”, BEAST anuncian el lanzamiento de su segundo single japonés, “Bad Girl”, cuyo video musical fue estrenado el 26 de mayo de 2011, aunque hubo que esperar hasta el 15 de junio para poder comprar el single. El grupo ofreció dos mini conciertos bajo el nombre de Beast Night en los Estudios Coast de Tokio, para promocionar el lanzamiento de su single. Y anunció que durante el verano de 2011 saldría a la venta su primer álbum japonés. Integrantes right|660px Los miembros son: DooJoon, HyunSeung, JunHyung, YoSeop, DongWoon, y GiKwang *Yoon Doo Joon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero, y Bailarín) *Jang Hyun Seung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yong Jun Hyung (Rapero Principal, Vocalista, y Bailarín) *Yang Yo Seob (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Lee Ki Kwang (Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) *Son Dong Woon (Maknae, Vocalista, y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Otros' Temas para Dramas *''Hateful Person para Big (2012). *''Loving U para All My Love OST. *''Crazy para Attack the Gas Station 2 OST.'' *''Because of You para My Princess OST.'' *''Ready Go para God of Study OST.'' *''Dreaming para Me Too, Flower! OST. '' Anuncios *2011: "Skinny Baby"para Skool Looks junto a A Pink *2012: "Red&Black Project" para Shin Ramen en Japon, que cuenta con tres versiones de un pequeño MV: 1era version "Black"; 2da version "Red"; 3era "Red&Black". *2012: "Oh 5 My Baby" para Skool Looks junto a A Pink Programas de tv *MTV Documentary *MTV Almighty *Beast Idol Maid *Weekly Idol: Beast *All The K-Pop: Beast Peliculas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Premios Curiosidades *Para uno de sus conciertos los miembros se dividiron en tre grupos pares: con una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por YoSeop & JunHyung sería el primer dúo; una canción R&B “Let It Snow’, por HyunSeung y Gi Kwang como otro dúo; Y por último tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por DooJoon y DongWoon. Las tres canciones fueron incluidas en el mini álbum digital "My Story", junto con la versión completa de la canción “Lights Go On Again”. *El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraró su tan esperada inaguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. *Beast es el único grupo novato que ha vendido más de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los top five del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. *Al principio fueron llamados como "grupo reciclado" ya que todos sus mienbros son de otros proyectos fallidos pero tras ver su gran potencial dejaron de ser llamados de dicha manera. *El 18 de Febrero, B2ST volvió a los escenario para su tan esperado concierto encore, “Welcome Back to B2ST Airline”, una escapada especial en avión con 12.000 de sus fans. *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" de España. *El día 13 de Diciembre de 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el primer concierto de k-pop en Latinoamérica. *Sacaron a la venta los modelos oficiales de "Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey" *El Día 10 de Julio, en el Hangouts on Air With BEAST, el grupo anuncio la fecha para su Comeback con su Quinto mini album. El día será el 22 de Julio del 2012. *El manwha de B2ST fue lanzado el 22 de Agosto el primero de 6 volúmenes del comic “The Beast - Destiny’s Beginning” el manhwha de fantasía y acción del grupo BEAST. En el comic, DooJoon es una estrella de futbol con habilidades atléticas increíbles, HyunSeung es un bailarín que posee el poder de teletransportación y una personalidad “4D”. JunHyung es introvertido y tranquilo, con la capacidad de leer mentes, YoSeob crea ilusiones con su voz al cantar, Kikwang tiene el poder de telequinesis y el maknae Dongwoon es un estudiante universitario con una memoria fotográfica perfecta. *Tendran un nuevo show en QTV el 25 de Agosto y mostrará a los miembros de BEAST como realmente son las 24 horas. *El primer tomo de su manhwha vendio 13.000 copias, y son los primeros artistas hallyu en lanzar un comic de ellos mismos. Vendio mas copias que cualquier otro libro que este a la venta en este momento. *El comic "The Best", que tiene a los miembros del grupo Beast como personajes principales, sera producido en seria animada. *EL lider Yoon Doo Joon encuetra grabando Iris II junto con Lee joon de MBLAQ entre otros actores como Baek Sung Hyun, Lee Beom-soo, Oh Yeon Soo ademas de Jang Hyuk, se espera que el 13 de febrero de 2013 sea la primera emision. *Yoseob es el mas romantico de B2ST *Gikwang tiene un hermano pequeño. Su nombre es Lee Haekyung. *De acuerdo a Doojoon, la musica es el mejor consuelo para el corazon. *Yoseob admitio que es por Doojoon que ellos aprendieron a valorar cada pequeña cosita del mundo. *Doojoon le propuso casamiento a las B2uties. *Junhyung escribio la mayoria de las letras de los raps en el 1ro y 2do mini album. *La letra de Soom (Breath) fue escrita por Junhyung. *"Nuestros periodos de trabajo siempre culminan con una "temporada de hibernación" por parte de nosotros" -DooJoon *"Cuando hay malos momentos, pensamos en nuestras B2uties y seguimos luchando!" -Dongwoon *"Actuar esta siempre despues de cantar. Esta primero estar con mi grupo" DooJoon de B2ST. *"Cuando me case, haré una casa pequeña lejos de la contaminación de la ciudad. Allí viviré con mi esposa y mis hijos" JunHyung. *Junhyung tiene la costumbre de limpiar sin decir nada, pero empieza a regañar en voz alta a los demas por no ayudarle. *Kikwang fue al funeral del padre de Yoochuun (JYJ). *Hyunseung estuvo a punto de ser un miembro de Big Bang pero fue eliminado en la ultima instancia. *Cuando HyunSeung está estresado, sólo quiere que lo dejen sólo. *"Empaquen bien su comida... y no me engañen" Dongwoon a las B2uties. *Uno de los "rap" de DongWoon de B2ST "Fat pikachu please give me pass~" (Pikachu gordo déjame pasar" *Hyunseung beso a Hyuna en la presentacion de los premios MAMA 2011. *El color favorito de Gikwang es el negro. *Cuando era joven, Hyunseung no podia ver la diferencia entre un elefante y un paraguas. *"Me gustan las mujeres que tienen linda sonrisa, que tenga ojos grandes y sea buena" -Kikwang. *JunHyung: "Yo soy la mamá" DooJoon: "Y yo el papá" *Se miran entre sí* DooJoon: "Hola mi amor!" *"Ahora el mundo se refiere a nosotros como un grupo re-descubierto y no como un grupo reciclado" B2ST Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial YouTube *Oficial Cafe Daum Facebook *Web Oficial Facebook Beast Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫ BEAST IS THE B2ST (TEASER) thumb|right|295px|♫ Bad Girl 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|♫ Shock (Versión Japonesa) thumb|295px|right|♫ Bad Girl (Versión Japonesa) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop